


Dancing in the Dark

by SongsofPsyche



Category: The Hangover (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Canon Compliant, Phil is an emotional wreck, Rape Recovery, Rewrite, because I like making characters suffer, evil laughing, poor phillip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofPsyche/pseuds/SongsofPsyche
Summary: REWRITE of Things I'll Never Say. Lucy is a dancer and is tagging along with the wolf pack for the weekend to escape from her venomously evil Aunt Melissa, Phil is hiding a dark secret, Stu just wants everything to be okay and Alan...he's just Alan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently reread Things I'll Never Say and realized it was a terrible, god awful mess. I mean really, what the hell was I thinking when I wrote it? So I decided to give it a makeover. Hopefully, this time around it will be better!

"Lucille Katherine Milton! You get down here right now!"

The venomously sweet voice of Melissa pierced through the walls and reached my ears just as I was about to fall into a deep nap. I sighed and sat up _what did I do now?_

"Hold on! Hold on I'm coming!" I shouted back, getting up out of the air mattress I called a bed and quickly yanking the door open before my aunt could come storming up the stairs. I reached the kitchen, sliding in on my socks.

"What took you so long? I called you twice already." Melissa snapped at me, glaring from her spot next to the stove.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Melissa," I said quietly, hoping not to irritate her further.

"One of the granola bars is gone. Did you take it?" She asked harshly, looking up at me. I thought back for a moment….did I take one? I might have…

"No, I don't think I did," I answered

"God, you're such a liar. I know you did. Those aren't for you. Do you understand me? I'm going to have to add those onto your rent for next week." She told me.

I sighed and tried not to roll my eyes. Why was I living with such a witch? _Because you have nowhere else to go._ I sadly reminded myself. I lost everything in that fire that killed my parents, so my only two options were to stay with my Aunt Melissa or live on the streets. I had no money, no house, and a shit load of student loans to pay off. I worked two jobs; one as a ballet instructor at the community college, and the other as an ABA specialist. But even with both them between my Aunt's $200 a week rent that she insisted I give her and the $400 a month student loan I had, I barely had any left to save for my own place. It pretty much sucked. Melissa had complete control over the money my mother left, and she spent most of her time reminding me that I owed it to her now because she ever so kindly "took me under her wing."

"But I didn’t take them-I swear." I answered back, and I immediately regretted it as Melissa swelled up like an angry bullfrog and stalked over to me, grabbing me harshly by my hair and pulling me close to her face.

"What did you say? Did you just talk back to me, you ungrateful little-"

"What's going on?"

We both turn to see Stu, Melissa's boyfriend of three years standing in the doorway. Melissa immediately lets go of me and stepped away.

"Nothing honey, you're home early," she said with a smile. She always kept her temper around Stu and hid her anger with sweet smiles. I think deep down Stu was aware of Melissa's harsh treatment, but he was too much of a coward to do or said anything. The one time he stood up for me, she punched him so hard he had a black eye for a week. I’m surprised he's been with her for so long, I would have taken off ages ago. The selfish part of me doesn’t want Stu to break up with Melissa, mainly because when he was around she was halfway decent with me-meaning she kept the screaming to a minimum and didn’t hit me and when he wasn’t being a complete coward he really was a nice guy. I thought he felt a bit sorry for me, which was probably why he extended the invitation to Doug's Bachelor party to me; a present for my 21st Birthday.

"Yeah, I had to pack for this weekend," he said

"Oh right, for Doug bachelor's party in Napa," Melissa muttered through her teeth. She hated his friends; in fact she hated everything that didn’t directly benefit her.

"Yeah. My best friend is getting married." Stu said

Melissa flashed him a fake smile. "Be sure to call me when you get there."

"Lucy, you packed? Doug's coming at 4 to pick us up." Stu said. I smiled and nodded; I've been packed since yesterday. I didn’t really care that this was supposed to be an all-boys weekend, or that we're actually going to Vegas instead of Napa. I would literally do anything to be out of the house and away from Melissa, even if it's just for the weekend.

"Yeah, I'll go get my bag," I told him quickly, but before I can escape back upstairs Melissa grabbed my arm.

"I need to talk you, sweetie.,” she growled through her teeth before she pulled me into the hallway. She waited until Stu was busy with the microwave before she turned on me. She backed me into the wall and backhanded me. Hard.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going with Stu?" she hissed, shoving me again.

"He invited me-"

"You ungrateful little _bitch._ Don't you know what I have sacrificed for you? And now you're going to go blow all my hard work off in Napa Valley? With _my boyfriend._ How dare you!"

"Melissa-I'm sorry I just thought-"

"Just thought what? That you would go get away from the weekend, relax a bit before you got back to work? Do you know what your being? You little freak. You're being selfish." she whispered harshly in my face, and then shoved me away from her.

"Go then. Go _have fun._ But just so you know, your mother- my _dear_ sister-didn't sacrifice herself just so her daughter could turn into a little worthless _slut_ that runs away when things get hard." she half yelled, half hissed, and then stalked back into the kitchen.

I gripped the carpet and tried to control my breathing. _Why don't you stick up for yourself? You don't deserve this._ A voice that sounded very much like my mother's berated me in my head. _I know, I know but what else am I supposed to do? I have nowhere else to go._ I argue back, hating myself for not having a better job, for not being successful enough to support myself despite a bachelor's degree from Stanford. I sighed. There was no use complaining about it now, at least she's allowing me to go. It's not like she could stop me anyway, I'm of age and Stu invited me. It would totally be blowing her cover if she threw a fit about me going, and she definitely wants to keep her relationship with Stu "happy and healthy". I picked myself up and headed towards the stairs, rubbing the spot on my forehead where she struck me. I could already feel a bump forming.

When I reached my room, I checked it out in the mirror. _Yup, there is a definite bruise there._ I sighed and rolled my eyes at my reflection. My naturally red curly hair was sticking out in all directions from the messy bun that it was in, no matter how many bobby pins I stuck in there, it just wouldn’t lay flat. I leaned closer to the mirror and examined the bruise; it's right above my right eye which was green. My left eye, a clear crystal blue gleams out from under my bangs. I sighed, I will never get used to looking at myself. Maybe Melissa was right, maybe I am a _freak._

I stare at myself in the mirror for a few more minutes, wondering on how I should do my hair and if it was even possible to get an eye switch surgery when I heard Mellissa and Stu talking through the grate on the floor. It connected straight to the kitchen, and I could hear everything.

I paused with my ear to the grate, and listened:

"Remember to pack your Rogaine." came Melissa's voice from the kitchen.

"Rogaine check," Stu said, trying to keep the sarcasm to a minimum.

"And remember to _use it._ I can always tell when you don’t, your hair just looks thinner."

"Using of the Rograine. Check."

"And make sure to call me right when you get to the hotel," Melissa added. "Not like that conference in Phoenix. I had to wait two hours for you to call me."

I could practically hear Stu trying not to role his eyes, "Yeah, I was the keynote speaker. I was late to the podium."

"Still?"

"Yeah, you're totally right. I'm sorry," Stu said quickly. “What is the matter?"

"I don't know," Melissa answered with a sigh, "I just hope you're not gonna go to some strip club when you're up there."

"Melissa, we're going to Napa Valley. I don't even think they have strip clubs in wine country."

"Well, I'm sure if there is one, Doug will sniff it out," Melissa tells him with a huff.

"Doug's not going to be doing anything like that. He’s the one getting married, remember? He’s changed.”

“And what about the Phil the Psycho? Should I watch for him on the news?” she snorted.

“Please Melissa, he’s not a psycho. It's a miracle I got him out of his house—errr—place that's he's living—for the weekend." He said

I pause at the mention of Phil Winneck. He had been Stu’s friend since they were kids. I didn’t really know much about what happened with Phil—just bits and pieces that I picked up from listening over the vent. From what I understood, Phil and been in some kind of accident. He had survived but his wife was killed. Phil hadn’t been the same since.

"I wouldn't call a studio apartment above a Sniff n' Whiff a house…anyway, are you sure he's safe to be around? Didn’t he hit you once-."

"I’ll be fine. And that was different, he was scared and not in the right mind."

"But-."

“Please, Melissa. He needs a normal weekend where he can be with people he trusts. He hasn’t had that in a while. He needs us to be there for him.”

“I don’t understand why you are so worried about him. He did this to himself, didn’t he?”

I heard Stu sigh, “What happened to him wasn’t his fault. But he’s better now, nobody should be----”

“I don’t consider suicide to be----.” Melissa started, but then Stu cut her off.

My ears pricked, suicide?

"Look, Melissa, it's not going to be like that. It's just gonna be me, Phil, Doug, Lucy and Tracy's brother." Stu said. "Besides, you know how I feel about that stuff." He said, picking up the conversation that had started before they started talking about Phil.

"It's just boys and their bachelor parties, it's gross. And another thing, why are you taking my niece with you? She is neither your friend nor a bachelor. I just don’t get it. Plus, she's an absolute horror to look at, you know."

I wince. I hate that she always has to bring that up at every moment. She could be really shallow, sometimes.

"It's her 21st birthday, Napa seems like a good place for it. She deserves it; she's worked hard these last couple of months. And she's not _a horror;_ heterochromia is very common among people. She should be proud of her differences."

Melissa rolled her eyes, "Well I think it looks weird. Maybe that's why she lazes around being a dance instructor, instead of getting a _real job_." she muttered underneath her breath.

“She’s not just a ballet instructor, she does ABA---.”

“Overpaid babysitting if you ask me.”

"It’s not……..You're right," Stu finally said after a few beats of silence. "Strip clubs are gross, which is why we're going to Napa instead of some trashy place like Las Vegas."

"Not to mention it's pathetic," Melissa added.

"Mm-hmm," Stu agrees.

"Those places are filthy."

"Yeah,"

"And the worst part is," Melissa continued, "That little girl . . . grinding and dry-humping the fucking stage up there . . . that's somebody's daughter up there." Stu said the last line with her, trying to prove that she's right.

"I was just gonna said that,"

"See," Melissa said. "I just wish your friends were as mature as you."

"They are mature, actually," Stu defended his friends "You just have to get to know them better."

I then heard a series of rapid honks from the window. "They're here."

"I should go."

"That's a good idea, honey," Melissa said through her teeth.

"Have a good weekend. I'm gonna miss you."

"They're here, Lucy!" I heard Stu shout up the stairs.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" I shouted back and I bounded excitedly down the stairs.

"Excited?" Stu asked, laughing softly.

I nodded "Yessir. Thank you again for taking me, I really appreciate it."

I turned to my Aunt. "I'll see you on Sunday, Aunt Melissa."

Melissa nodded, "Don't forget your rent for the week is due then. I don't want it late like it was last time."

"Sweetie you know that was my fault-" Stu tried to add in but Melissa interrupts him.

"It's very rude to be late, especially with important things like rent. It won't happen again, right?"

I swallowed then nodded, "Yes Aunt Melissa."

The awkward silence was interrupted by the honking of Doug's car.

Stu smiled excitedly. "Alright, we'll see you at the wedding." Melissa gave him a small, hard smile. "Sure. See you then _."_

She escorted us to the door, and I tried to tell myself that it was the wind-not Melissa- who slammed the door shut behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled slightly as I followed Stu out to the car. It felt good to be out in the sun. Usually, Melissa made me stay inside and clean on the weekends. It also felt nice to be in real clothes for a change. Since I teach ballet, about 85% of my week I am dressed in tights and leotards but today I am wearing my comfiest jeans -the ones with holes in both knees-, flip flops, aviators and my favorite black shirt that boldly states "Not all those who wander are lost". I'm a bit of a Tolkien nerd if I said so myself.

"You guys remember Lucy, Melissa's niece, right?" Stu introduces me, patting me on the shoulder. Doug was sitting in the driver's seat, and Stu was settling himself into the passenger seat. Behind Doug the most peculiar man I have ever seen. He kinda looked like a bearded Jesus, only fatter and nerdier. And next to him, handsome as ever with his curly brown hair and baby blue eyes was Phil. I climbed over the car door and sat down next to him.

"You're the ballet chick. The one that has all the shows Stu takes us to." Doug said with a smile.

Melissa always thought my shows were a joke and she never came to any of them. I still remember one of the first shows I was in down here; I was the prima ballerina in the local college's Nutcracker. A big honor, if I must say so myself. Melissa and I had a huge fight about it, her saying that it was a waste of time and money, and then forbidding me to participate. Even though I had auditioned against almost 200 other girls and had gotten the part. Of course, I snuck around her and did the play anyway. I didn't even know Stu knew about it until on the night of the premiere, he surprised me with a bouquet of flowers and an entourage of people. That's when I had first met Doug, Tracey, and Phil. After that, they never failed to show up at every single recital I did.

I nodded, "Yup, that's me. How ya doing, Doug? Excited about the big day?" I asked. Doug smiled at me through the rearview mirror.

"Oh yes. So excited. Have you met Alan, Tracey's brother?" he said, pointing behind him to the strange man. The man grinned at me through dark aviator shades and then gave me a bow.

" _Nathlo! Le suilon, Le maer? I eneth nîn Alan_." he said, raising his eyebrows up and down at me.

"I-what?" I asked, confused for just a second but then two years of experience running the Inklings Club at my college comes rushing back to me.

" _Mae l'ovannen, Alan. Gi suilon_." I answer in Sindarin, returning the bow.

"What the fuck is that? Some secret language?" Doug pitched in his opinion, huffing and rolling his eyes. I laughed, Doug was always good at the sarcasm, but unlike Melissa, he always meant well.

I turned to Phil, who looked slightly squished in the middle seat between Alan and myself.

“Hey, Phil. You look good.” I said, remembering what Stu had said inside about Phil needing support this weekend.

Phil waved it off with his hand and shrugged. “Thanks, Lucy. So do you. I was half expecting you to come out in a tutu.

"Nah. Today’s my day off,” I answered with a smile.

“You okay in the middle, Phil?” Stu asked

Phil smiled and nodded his head, “I’ll be fine.”

"That was pretty impressive. I didn't know you spoke Elvish." Stu said.

"Yup, welcome to the nerdy side of Lucy," I answered

"There's nothing nerdy about Tolkien. I like your shirt." Alan added in, staring at each of us with a very serious expression on his face.

"Who?" Phil asked

"Tolkien, you know _Lord of the Rings._ Didn't you ever read it in high school?" Stu answered for me with a laugh. Phil scoffed.

"No. I had sex in high school." He answered, raising his eyebrows.

“Hahaha very funny, Phil. High school. Wow. It seems like so long ago.” Doug said.

“We all met in high school,” Stu explained to me.

“Oh wow, so you’ve been friends for like, forever,” I said, smiling.

“Yup, just about. In fact---.” Stu started, but then cut off as his eyes flitted over to Phil, who had suddenly gone quiet and still. Doug paused too, looking over at the back seat. I saw Stu and Doug exchange a glance.

“Okay, we all set to go?” Doug asked quietly.

Just as it started, it suddenly stopped. Phil let out a breath and then smiled his dazzling smile.

“Yes, let’s get going. I’m fine.” He said, like that awkward moment never happened.

“You doing alright Phil?” Stu asked

Phil nodded his head. “This is the first weekend since---well you know. It’ll be good to be in Vegas, like old times.”

Stu nodded, “Yes. And it’s going to be great. We are here to celebrate.”

Doug smiled, “Let’s go!”

He started the car and pulled out into the street. I smiled, feeling the warm wind hit my face.

 

"Whoo! Road trip! Vegas, Vegas Baby!" Alan screeched at the top of his lungs as we headed onto the freeway.

I didn’t know whether I should slap him or laugh at him. He looked over to the left and saw a bemused kid staring out the window at them. She smiled, and then creepily gave them the finger before her car drove away.

"Whoa. Case 39 much?" I said

"Hahahaha." Stu fake laughed. He hated those kinds of movies.

"Come on, just till Barstow. Everybody's passing us!" Phil asked for the umpteenth time. He seemed a little wound up, drumming his fingers against

“Relax Phil, you’ll be fine. It’s gonna be fine.” Stu said, turning his head around and looking at Phil.

"I promised Sid I would be the only one driving this car," Doug explained calmly, staring at Phil through the driver’s mirror.

"Guys, my dad loves this care more than he loves me. So, yeah…" Alan interrupted with a grin.

“Wow.”

“Don’t get me wrong. My dad and I are very close. He’s my life partner.”

“What?”

Doug straightened up in his seat, "Am I all right over there, Alan?"

"Yeah, you're good," Alan said without even looking.

“Wait a minute, Doug why don’t you---.” I started and suddenly I was in Stu’s lap as the car jerked back into the lane. _What the hell?_

"OH MY GOD!"

A truck blared its horn loudly at us as we nearly hit it. Other cars swerved and honked around us. I saw Phil cover his ears with his hands as I attempted to stop myself from tipping over the side of the car.

"That was awesome! Woohooo!" Alan screamed, throwing his hands up into the air.

"That was not awesome. What's wrong with you? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Stu yelled

"Classic," Alan said, clapping his hands three times in a slow applaud.

"It's not funny."

Stu and I exchanged looks, for the first time ever we had a telepathic conversation. It went something like this:

Me: Oh my god who is this guy?

Stu: I know right, he is crazy!

Me: But really, who is he? How do we even know him?

Stu: He kinda looks like a potato…..

And then the connection was gone.

After our near-death experience, we stopped at a gas station. When I asked Alan if he wanted anything from the snack shack, he requested gummy worms. I silently watched Alan yell at an old man before I headed towards the cold beverages.

I noticed Stu staring at me as I considered my options of Vitamin water. Finally, he turned to me and pointed lightly with his finger to the still present bruise on my forehead-the one that Melissa ever so kindly put there this morning.

"Another one?" he asked softly. It was really nice that he cared, but at the same time, it made me sad because no matter how many time he asked me about the bruises, I knew he would never do anything about it. He would never stand up to Melissa. He didn’t when she hit him that one time, and he definitely wouldn’t do it for me.

“Yeah.”

"When did this one happen?"

I shrugged again, "Night before last, after dinner."

“I’m sorry, Lucy. If there is anything I can do---.”

“It’s okay, Stu. I’ll be fine.” I said,

Stu looked like he wanted to say more to me, but was interrupted by his phone ringing. I grabbed the water I wanted then walked over and joined Phil and Doug at the registrar.

Doug smiled and pulled the vitamin water and gummy worms out of my hand, placing it down on the counter with the rest of the items.

“Are you sure?” I asked

“Yeah, it’s no big deal,” Doug said

“Thanks.”

"He's actually kind of funny," Phil said to Doug, pointing at Alan.

"Yeah, he means well," Doug answered. I looked over and see Alan casually reading by the car. He was very protective of it.

"I mean, should we be worried about him?"

"No." Doug answered with a shrug, but then added: "Tracey did mention that we shouldn’t let him gamble….or drink too much."

Phil scoffs, "Jesus, he's like a gremlin.” And then laughed a little it.

"...and one water," Stu said, coming up from behind me and putting the water on the counter.

"All good with Melissa?" Doug asked, concern lacing his voice. Phil did not know anything about our situation, but Doug did. That's probably why he agreed to let me come on this trip. He's a good guy all around.

"Oh yeah. Told her we're two hours outside of wine country, and she bought it." Stu said with a smile.

"Nice," I told him. I could never get away with a lie like that.

"You think it's strange you've been in a relationship for three years, and you still have to like about Vegas?" Phil asked with a scowl.

"Yeah. I do. But trust me, it's not worth the fight." Stu answered with a grimace.

"Oh, so you can't go to Vegas but she can fuck a bellhop on a carnival cruise line?" Phil asked

"First of all, he was a bartender, and second of all, she was wasted. She wasn’t in the right mind, it wasn’t her fault."

"Of course it was her fault, she was the one who invited him into the cabin. She was also the one to call you mid-sex and brag about it to you. Why are you even with this woman?" Phil asked disgusted, as he looks over the selection of gum.

"Because she's my soul mate and I love her, and she loves me," Stu answered immediately.

"It doesn’t sound like love to me. What Steph and I have….had….” Phil started and then his voice trailed off. I saw his hands start to shake before he balled them into fists.

“It’s okay, Phil.” Stu said, his eyes softened and he put his hand on Phil’s shoulder. To me, it looked only like a gesture of reassurance which was why I was so surprised when Phil flinched away from Stu like he had burned him. It seemed like Phil’s entire body had frozen.

“Phil….” Stu started, but Phil ignored him. He remained still for a few more moments, but then seemed to come back to himself.

"That'll be $32.50." the women behind the counter said,

"It's $32.50, you gonna pay for it?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow seeming to come back to himself a little bit.

Stu sighed, and then reached for his wallet.

Phil grabbed his items with lightning speed and then headed towards the car.

“He said her name,” Stu commented.

“I think that’s the first time since, well, you know,” Doug said.

“Yeah. I don’t know if it’s for better or for worse though.”

“It’s going to be okay. I promise. He will be okay, Stu.” Doug said.

“He flinched away when I touched him though,” Stu said

“I know. I saw. We just have to take it slow, okay?” Doug said

They seemed to have forgotten that I was there. They grabbed their items and started walking towards the car. I followed them silently.

“What if something goes wrong? What if someone else touches him and he loses it and we can’t bring him back?” Stu asked

“We won’t let that happen,” Doug said.

When we got to the car, Phil and Alan were standing there waiting for us.

“Alan buddy, why don’t you let Phil takes shot gun for the rest of the ride?” Doug asked

Alan shrugged his shoulders, “Sure man. Whatever.”

Then he crawled into the back seat. Stu took the middle seat, and I sat behind Doug. As we started driving, I felt my eyes drooping and suddenly I was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMERCIAL BREAK!
> 
> Do you ever feel like your butthole smells like, well, a butthole?
> 
> Did you ever wish your butt could smell like something else?
> 
> What if I told you, your very own butthole could smell like chocolate? Or roses? Or even Twizzlers?
> 
> You can hold on to your butt lickn' tongues because I am here to tell you that YES IT DOES EXIST!!!
> 
> Come on down to the Sniff n' Whiff and we will turn your smelly butthole into a beautiful flowering butthole.
> 
> Make your appointment today!
> 
> [DISCLAIMER: Sniff n' Whiff is not responsible for any occurring injuries or death. Sniff n' Whiff technology can cause serious side effects included but not limited to; excessive sweating, fainting, headaches, seizures, vampirism, necrophilia, turning into a zombie, becoming a werewolf, and spontaneous tree humping.]


	3. Chapter 3

I woke with a start, and the first thing I saw was Stu smiling down at me.

"Have a nice nap?" He asked

I nodded, still a little out of it. Were we still on the road?

"Yeah," I told him, and then I looked down and realized that I had drooled all over his shirt in my sleep. Oops. But Stu didn’t notice, because just then the huge Las Vegas sign loomed up into view. We had finally made it!

We pulled into Caesars Palace, and I was totally blown away by how beautiful it was. Doug pulled the car into the valet parking and I hopped out of the backseat. I bent over to do a quick stretch and heard several wolf whistles coming from the crowded lot. I straightened up, feeling my face blush. I was pretty sure I looked like a tomato. I grabbed my bag quickly from the trunk and followed the guys inside. They headed towards reception while I headed towards the bathroom.

Inside the stall, I quickly pulled out my phone and turned off the navigation. The last thing I wanted was social media checking in me into Las Vegas and blowing my cover. Melissa liked to stalk my facebook profile, and I always had to take extra cautions as to what I posted. It was always entertaining to watch Melissa try to read my posts and try to interrupt it as me passively aggressive saying something nasty about her.

Just to throw Melissa off, I quickly pulled up the Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis website and searched for the driest article I could find. I quickly found one titled “Facilitating the Emergence of Convergent Intraverbals in Children with Autism” and posted it to my facebook. Watch her try to figure that out!

As I looked through my phone, my thoughts went back to the guys, and this mysterious Stephanie person. What had happened to her?

I quickly finished up in the bathroom, and then walked back into the lobby. The guys were still at the check-in desk, but they seemed to be wrapping up. Stu gave me a quick wave and then offered to carry my bag for me.

Alan raised his hand "Can I ask you another question, Lisa?"

"Sure." The receptionist said with a smile.

"You probably get this a lot. This isn't the real Caesars palace is it?"

Lisa looked confused "What do you mean?"

"Did uh did Caesar live here?"

"Um no."

Alan nodded "I didn't think so."

I was not the only one to roll my eyes and then followed the group up to the room. We rode silently up in the elevator, each lost in our own thoughts. I jumped a little when the bell rang, and then followed the guys out into the hallway.

Phil opened up the door to our room and I felt my mouth drop in awe. Nobody had told me that they had booked a suit for the night. The rooms were gorgeous I smiled to myself and looked around.

"Alright, everybody pick a room, and be ready in 30!" Doug shouted, plucking water from the mini bar. I adjusted my duffle bag and headed towards a room.

As I was unpacking, I heard hushed voices in the hallway. It sounded like it was Doug and Stu. I paused by my slightly cracked door to listen.

“Phil is going to be fine, Stu. Please, don’t worry.” Doug said

“I know. I know. But what if---.” Stu started

“We need to be there for him. That’s what this weekend is about. He needs a normal weekend with his friends. He needs to know he can trust us.” Doug said.

“How can he trust us if he won’t even let us touch him? He’s changed, Doug. That place changed him.” Stu said

“I know. I know.”

“What if someone sets him off, and he as another meltdown? What if they call the police? We can’t let that happen. Not again.” Stu said, this time in a low whisper.

“I know, Stu. I won’t let that happen. Everything will be okay. We just need to----.”

“Hey guys, is your hot water working?” a voice down the hall called.

“Hey, Phil. It’s kinda funky. I’ll show you.” Doug called back.

And they were gone.

Fifteen minutes later I got out the shower, a towel wrapped around my head. I decided to wear a dress that my mother bought me before she died. It was dark purple—so dark it was almost black, but when the light hit it, an amethyst hue showed through- with a low scoop V-neck in the front, the full skirt fanned out to my knees, and it had a dainty black organza trim at the edge. I twirled around once with it and watched as the fabric fanned out in a perfect circle. I loved this dress, I loved that it had pockets and that it still smelled slightly like my mother's closet. I loved the illusion straps, and that the neckline accentuated my chest with just the right amount of fabric, making it sophisticated but not slutty. It was one of the few things I managed to take before Melissa took control of my house. I cautiously turned around and grimaced at the multiple bruises on my back-the dress dropped in a V down my back—good thing I thought to bring a little jacket to wear over it.

"What are those?" a voice said from the doorway asked, making me jump.

I whipped around and saw Alan standing there, staring at me. I immediately wrapped the second towel I held around my shoulders to cover up the bruises.

"Nothing, just bruises from dance," I said quickly

"No."

I turned around and faced him, "No what?"

"I don't think those are from dancing. Did Stu do that to you?" Alan asked

I actually laughed. Stu? Capable of hitting anyone hard enough to cause bruises? No way. I shook my head.

"No, not Stu."

"Then who? I will not tolerate a woman being beaten."

I sighed. Even if I told him, what could he do?

"It was my aunt if you must know."

"Melissa?"

"Yes."

"Does Stu know about this?"

"No. And don't you dare tell him." I scolded, pointing a finger at the bearded man.

" No. I don't think so. I'll just go tell him now."

"NO!"

And with that I launched myself at Alan and tackled him, grabbing him from behind and holding on for dear life. Alan kept walking like nothing was happening, bringing us out of the bathroom and into the dining area.

"You...are...surprisingly...strong…" I grunted as I gripped Alan's neck with my hands and wrapped my feet around the dining room table, trying to prevent Alan from revealing my secret as he dragged both me and the table towards Stu's room.

"Ahem." a voice said, and we both looked up and saw Stu staring at us from his doorway, still in just a towel.

"I was just stretching-"

"We were practicing-"

Both Alan and I spoke at the same time, trying to cover up what was sure to be an odd position. Stu rolled his eyes.

"What you two do on your own time is none of my business. We're just about ready to go downstairs for dinner-" he started, but then was cut off by his phone ringing. He sighed and then answered it.

"Hey Honey..."

It was Melissa. This would be awhile.

He smiled at us, then gave us the one moment sign with his hand and walked off-so much for almost being ready to go downstairs.

I nodded "Sounds good." and then not-so-subtly stepped on Alan's foot to ensure his silence for the night.

"On that note. I'm going out to get a few things. Don't leave without me." He said, and with a flip of his hair, he was gone too.

I sighed. This was going to be an interesting weekend, I could already tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMERCIAL BREAK brought to you by Google Translate!
> 
> It is every woman’s dream to have long mermaid hair that is soft as the breeze and it has the power to bring young and healthy young people to the tower.
> 
> This dream can be done with a shampoo and stressful dreams.
> 
> Our secret formula contains ingredients recently discovered in the depths of the rainforest proven to leave your hair silky and strong. Applications indicate the importance of using Malagasy.
> 
> Today, I woke up to Magic Magic.
> 
> Your wish is our command!


	4. Chapter 4

After our little table fiasco, I stood in the silent dining room and realized that my hands were shaking. I took a deep breath, that was a close one, too close for my taste. I really needed to be more careful with hiding my bruises. Just two more years, two more years and my loans would be paid off, and I finally will be free of her.

I shook my head. I couldn’t think about it anymore. Tonight is my last night as a 20-year-old. I was going to enjoy it, damn it!

I looked at myself in the mirror, and realized that I had to hide the bruises, what if I took my jacket off? I usually wore my hair in a bun, but if I took it down?—

I quickly released the bobby pin and watched as my auburn hair cascaded down around my neck and shoulders. It definitely hid the bruises on my shoulders and neck, but it made me feel awkward. I never wore my hair down, not only because in ballet I had to keep it up, but also because it was one more thing for Melissa to grab when she gets angry.

I stared at myself in the mirror again, trying to decide whether I looked decent enough to go outside and join the others. My hair was curled naturally from being in a bun all day, which was good because I didn't have a brush. My eyes-well they will always be a little freaky- but if I close one, the mascara and eyeliner I put on look nice. Almost like a normal girl. I never wear any makeup, just because it gets in the way. I suddenly felt my eyes sting as I saw traces of my mother in the curls of my hair. What would she think of me now?

Stop it. Stop. Right now.

I couldn’t start crying. Not now. The last thing I need is Stu thinking that I'm upset about something.

I sighed. Well, this is as good as its gonna get. I re-adjusted my dress, slipped on my black wedges and grabbed my purse, making sure my room key was tucked away in my wallet.

I knocked lightly on Stu's door before I entered. After seeing the empty common room, I had assumed the three friends would be in there. I entered Stu's room to find him still in his underwear and on the phone with Melissa. Phil dressed in all black was sitting on the bed and glaring at Stu as he spoke to Melissa;

"What else? Well, we uh met the uh proprietor. Uh, what's his name? Cesar. Yeah like the salad." Stu continued to dig himself deeper into the hole he was in.

"Well listen, I gotta go cause we're gonna hit this wine tasting. Wait wait wait. I love you. Okay, byeee." Then he hung up the phone,

Stu saw me and waved

"Hey Lucy, ya ready?" Stu said

"Hey! Yeah, I guess." I said, suddenly becoming shy.

"Wow, you look good." Doug said with a smile, "It's nice to see you not in a tutu—not that the tutus look bad, it's just I've only seen you—ahhh. Never mind. You look nice." Doug stumbled sheepishly.

I blushed, not used to the attention. "It's not too much, is it?"

"No, no you look great. I promise. We're here to celebrate you too. How does it feel to be almost fully legal?" Doug asked, and then motioned for me to come from the doorway to sit with them.

I pulled up one of the armchairs and sat down.

"Nothings changed yet, I'm still the Lord of the Rings obsessed, book-loving, dancer I’ve always been. I'll let you know if anything changes." I answered with a smile.

Phil looked up from his phone, "Wow. I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair down." he commented, making a wavy motion with his hands.

"Thanks. I'd thought I would be a little crazy tonight. It's Vegas after all."

"It looks good."

"Thanks."

I ran my fingers nervously through my hair, both hating and loving the attention

"Where's Alan at?" Stu asked

"He went downstairs. Said he needed to grab a few things." Doug answered.

"Good because I have something to show you," Stu said, doing a little happy dance, and pulled out a black velvet box and showed it to us.

"Oh my god," Doug said

"I'm going to propose to Melissa at your wedding. After the ceremony."

Doug looked down at the ring. "Stu congratulations."

"Thank you, Doug." Stu said trying to put his pants on, Phil still looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's a beautiful ring," Doug said.

"Yeah it's my grandmothers she made it all the way through the Holocaust with that thing. It is legit."

"I don't get it. Have you not listened to anything I have ever said?" Phil asked.

Stu took a deep breath. "We've been dating for three years, its time. This is how it works."

"Well, what about Lucy?" Phil asked, pointing at me.

Uh oh.

"We all know what she does. Do you think it will get better after you get married? Look at how she treats her family, man. That woman is rotten to the core." Phil argued.

"Phil..." I started, but he cut me off.

"No, don't you dare stand up for her. You're parents died, and instead of taking you under her wing, she charges you $200 a week for rent—"

"Phil. Don't." I said again, this time not able to keep the tremble out of my voice.

"It's true, isn't it?"

"Stop. It is what it is, okay?" I told him, trying not to look like as pathetic as I feel.

"It's not fair-"

"I know."

"But-"

"This conversation needs to stop," I said to him. I saw Phil flex his fingers, he was becoming frustrated that I wasn’t letting him say more about Melissa.

“I understand that it is making you upset. We can talk about it more tomorrow, I promise. But right now, we are here to celebrate. Doug is getting married.”

Phil sighed; he looked like he wanted to go into it more but stopped himself. I could see Doug and Stu out of the corner of my eye, watching us with a concerned look on their faces.

“Fine.” He whispered, holding up his hands in defeat.

There were a few beats of silence.

"Hey guys." a voice cut in through the awkward silence. I looked up and see Alan standing in the doorway. "You guys ready to let the dogs out." He asked standing with one leg cocked out

"What?"

"Who let the dogs out, you know like 'who let the dogs out? Who who who." He starts singing and doing a little dance.

Phil turned to Doug and asked, "Who the hell brought this guy?"

"Yes, Alan we are ready to let the dogs out," I told him with a smile. I watched as Phil motioned for Alan and Doug to go first through the door. He raised his eyes brows at Stu.

“You coming?”

“Just a sec, I’ll meet you out there,” Stu said. He waited until Phil had closed the door and then he turned to me.

“How did you do that?” Stu asked

“What?” I asked, confused.

“Talk to him—make him calm down---stop. It was incredible.” Stu said.

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Lucy, how much do you know about Phil?” Doug asked me, stepping in.

I shook my head, “Not too much, just that he’s going through a hard time right now.”

Stu nodded his head. “We all loved Stephanie very much, she and Phil met freshman year in high school and were inseparable. We all were. She was the glue that held us all together. Even after we graduated and went to different colleges we still remained close. It wasn’t a surprise when Phil was the first of us to get married right after we graduated from college. About six months ago they were walking out of a bar late at night and they were jumped by a bunch of hooligans----.”

“Hooligans?” I said, raising my eyebrows.

“Thugs….a gang of really bad people. Things got out of hand, Phil was beaten pretty badly and…and…then they pulled out a gun and Stephanie was killed.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“They didn’t just beat up Phil though, it was worse. So much worse. I think he was assaulted. Sexually. And Phil, he can’t….won’t talk about it. Phil took it really hard. There were some days where he wasn’t even himself. He would have these panic attacks and nothing Doug or I said could pull him back.”

“Oh god.”

“About a month ago Phil attempted suicide. Doug was the one that found him, and we were able to get him to the hospital in time. He’s changed…he hasn’t been the same. Not since that night.” Stu said, pacing back and forth.

“We used to come here a lot, during college. We thought that maybe, being back here would—I don’t know—ground him. To show him that Stu and I are here for him because sometimes it feels like….I dunno---.” Doug started and then stopped.

“He’s pushing us out. After all we have been through he’s pushing us out and I don’t know how to bring him back.” Stu finished.

“Anyway, what we—I—am trying to say is thank you for helping, and being on board with everything,” Doug said.

“You’re welcome, anything I can do to help,” I answered.

“Good.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“Okay, let’s go get some dinner, I don’t know about you but I am starving!” Stu said, and we walked out of the room towards the elevator.

When we reach the elevator, Doug turned to me and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Lucy. I am so glad you were able to come out this weekend."

"Thanks, Doug, for everything. And congratulations."

Doug nods, "Thanks. You’re coming to the wedding, right?" he asked. I hesitated. I actually could go, my schedule allowed it but I didn't know if Melissa would.

"I…" I started.

"She won't let you go. Huh?" Phil asked with a scowl and the truth.

"Phil." Stu hissed

"Of course she'll let me go. I'm coming, don't worry." I answered with a smile. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

"Good," Phil answered.

The elevator opened, revealing a sleazy couple doing…sleazy things. I averted my eyes and focused on Alan’s purse….satchel thing. He looked like a cross between Indiana Jones and Joy Bayheart.

"We're going up, guys." the man said, obviously wanting privacy with his…mistress.

“Not a problem, us too,” Phil said.

The man rolled his eyes and then swung his arm around the women.

Doug turned to Phil "We're going up?" and Phil nodded with a sly smile.

"Yeah, I made a few calls yesterday. Come on, it’s a surprise.” He said, and he smiled his first true smile of the evening.

Doug nodded and then laughed.

“Alright, man. Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMERCIAL BREAK:
> 
> Bounce bounce bounce, it's the Bouncy Ball! It never stops bouncing not matter how hard you try! Little Timmy here has been bouncing his ball for days!
> 
> Timmy: I missed two weeks of school, this is great!
> 
> Bounce bounce bounce, it's the Bouncy Ball!
> 
> Dad: Timmy, come inside for dinner!
> 
> Timmy: No, I'm having fun with the Bouncy Ball. They are Bounce-tastic!
> 
> (Timmy gives thumbs up while actually dying inside)
> 
> Bounce bounce bounce, it's the Bouncy Ball!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Bouncy Ball (tm) not intended for children or the elderly. Side effects include but not limited to; anxiety, depression, heart attacks, shark attacks, squid attacks, moose attacks, turning into a werewolf during the full moon, vampirism, contracting the plague, broken limbs, vomiting, premature death, postmature death, blindness, total control loss of bowels, urinary tract infections, cannibalism, and turning into a tree. Bouncy Ball is not permitted in national or state parks. There is a $100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.68 fine for playing with Bouncy Ball outside.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm just saying Phil it's clearly marked. We are definitely not supposed to be up here."

"I already said, I put in a call to a guy I know and he gave us access. And besides Stu, we're paying for a villa. We can do whatever we want."

"Yeah but…"

"Just wedge the door open," Phil ordered Stu and then he pointed at the ladder.

"Guys come on up here," Phil said, then starting climbing.

I followed right after him, trying not to look down. I had always been afraid of heights.

When I finally made it to the top, the view was beautiful. Las Vegas really was spectacular at night, I could hardly recognize the city I saw earlier when we drove in. Doug and Stu emerged from the ladder, looking around in awe at the skyline.

Phil came up next to me, pulling out his camera.

"Hey Lucy, do a ballet move for us," he said with a twinkle.

I laughed a little, "Here?"

"Yeah, It'll make a great picture. Come on, don't be shy."

When did Phil become so enamored by my dancing anyway? I notice Stu and Doug share a smile out of the corner of my eye. Wait a minute….was Phil _flirting_ with me? Was this all just a big set up-----.

"You dance?" Alan asked interrupting my train of thought.

"Yeah, I do. Ballet mostly, but also jazz and modern."

"That's super cool. I wish I could dance."

"Well, anyone can dance."

"Not the way you do, Lucy. What's it called, when you go like this?" Phil asked, and then he stood up on the balls of his feet.

"—like this but up. You know. On your toes."

"Ohhh, it's called _En Pointe_."

"Yeah. You're great at that."

I blushed, not used to all the compliments.

"It's only because I’ve been dancing since I was like 4. There are tons of people who are way better than me."

"Stop being so modest. Come on, do some ballet." Phil asked again, pointing at me. I couldn’t help but smile. It's a nice change from the way Melissa treated me. One time she became angry because I was standing in the second position, fortunately, Stu had been a witness to that sudden glimpse of insanity and had intervened before she became too violent. Since then I learned to save my dancing just for the studio.

I quickly posed in arabesque, and Phil snapped the picture.

"Beautiful. You should really be a model or something," he said with a glint in his eye. I shook my head.

"I'm way too shy for that. But thanks."

Alan went over to the ledge and started pouring drinks for us.

I smiled just a little. I used to drink socially when I had friends. It's been a while. Melissa won't let me near their liquor cabinet.

"Alan how we doin' buddy?" Phil asked. Alan turned around and did a little happy dance while walking toward us with some shot glasses and a bottle of Jaeger in his hands.

"Uh oh. A little Jaegermeister, good idea." Doug said reaching out for a shot glass.

"No this is good. I'd like to make a toast. To Doug and Tracy, may tonight be just a minor speed bump in an otherwise very happy and healthy marriage. And the beautiful Lucy, welcome to being an adult." Stu said holding up his glass and we all took our shots.

I give him a shy smile and find myself wishing that every night could be like this one, wishing it could never end. I took the shot and wince as it burned down my throat.

"Alright, I want to talk about something" Phil started, but then he was cut off by Alan.

"I'd like to… I'd like to say something that I've prepared tonight." He said seriously, then pulled out a folded up piece of paper.

Then he started; "Hello. How about that ride in? I guess that's why they call it sin city. Hahaha…….”

I zoned out for a bit, distracted by the glittering white and neon lights. I could hear the slight woosh of the warm wind as it tickled my hair. The night air was the exact same temperature as my skin and I felt—for the first time in months—a jolt of joy in my heart. I looked between Stu, Phil, and Doug and realized that these weird, sometimes crazy men had come into my life and had actually made a difference. If it weren’t for them, I would be at Melissa’s burrowed in a bed of sorrow and despair, if it weren’t for them---.

I was brought back to the present by the flash of something silver and then realized that Alan had just pulled out a knife and was cutting his own hand.

"Whoa! Wait a minute, buddy." I said quickly jumping in and taking the knife away from him before he could cut any deeper. Alan hissed at me and jabbed the knife into my outstretched hand.

"Ouch! Damn it, Alan!" I shouted, staring at my now bleeding hand. Great, this is just what I need.

"Ah, Doug make him stop!" Stu yelled as Doug quickly took the knife away from Alan.

"Alan! You nearly killed Lucy! What is wrong with you?" Phil scolded him.

"Oh please. She was in no danger. And besides, she's used to people stabbing her." Alan answered and I shoot him a glare.

"What?!"

"Melissa—"

"Are you alright, do you need a hospital?" I asked suddenly, hoping to get off the topic of me, and being stabbed on a daily basis.

"He's fine he's good," Doug replied, pocketing the knife.

"Alright get in here Alan," Phil said as he huddled us all together to finally make his toast.

Phil holds up his shot glass, "To a night we will never forget" He finished and I held up my glass along with him and can't help but smile.

For the first time in a long while, I will have fun. I promised myself.

Here's to a night I'll always remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMERCIAL BREAK:
> 
> In vain, in vain, watching the camel, the officer, the chief of the lawguard, watching. The horizontal horizontal shape of the joint shape can be mixed with the shape of the joint to form the shape of the joint.
> 
> Shows the size, size, bottom, bottom, or vodka, at the base of the base on the floor or on the bottom of the shutter. Or volcanoes, or because of the voltage trend. 
> 
> Wood, either at source or in a volcano, on any cause in the volcano, as a cause or as a beacon, or in a volcano of voltage or voltage, is not part.
> 
> The best bang for your buck
> 
> Volcanoes.


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh my god._

My head was killing me.

I opened my eyes and vaguely recognized my surroundings. I was in a hotel room. Was it my hotel room? I think so. I sat up slowly, and winced as the throbbing in my head quickened.

What the hell happened?

I tried to remember something, anything that might help, but all I saw was blackness.

The last thing I remembered was toasting on the roof. I'm never drinking again, that's for sure.

I tried to move my arm, but for some reason, I couldn’t. I looked down at my wrist and saw a shiny metal bracelet. Where did that come from? I moved my wrist a little more, trying to figure out what it was. Hmmm.

I looked up around, I was sitting by the bathroom, covered in white sheets. A curly-haired head next to my knee. Who was that?

Oh my god.

Phil.

Phil and I fell asleep together.

Did we…?

I quickly look over myself and am relieved to find that my dress, stockings, and underwear are all still on me, and intact. As I moved around, I noticed a heaviness on my wrist, the one with the strange metal bracelet. I looked closer at it and realized that it is one half of a pair of handcuffs.

Handcuffed to what?

Where was the other half?

I jerk my wrist up and saw another wrist that was not mine inside the other half.

It's Phil's wrist.

We're handcuffed together.

"THERE'S A JUNGLE CAT IN THE BATHROOM!"

There was a blurred rush of Naked Alan as he ran full force towards me, tripped over Phil and came crashing down onto the couch above my head.

Phil awoke with a panicked cry of agony (as Alan had kneed him hard in the stomach while he was tripping over him). I could see panic rising in his eyes as he struggled against the cuff connecting us together. He attempted to scramble away from me, but all he did was tangle himself more up in the blankets.

“Phil…Phil wait it’s okay. You’re okay. It’s me, Lucy. It’s only me.” I said

"Phil do not go into the bathroom." Alan screeched over me.

"Phil, you need to calm down”

“Has everyone gone deaf? There is a Bengal tiger in bathing facilities!”

“Phil. Stop. You’re okay. It’s okay.” I said again

He moved his other hand, jerking mine along with it and I could tell he wasn’t seeing the hotel room, or me, or even Alan. He was caught up somewhere else in his head.

Silently, I detangled the sheets from his feet and moved as far from his as I could.

“Tiger, and orange and blacked striped Bengal tiger---.”

“Alan, shhhhhhh.”

Finally, after a few more seconds of frantic struggling, Phil stilled. He blinked a few times, and his breathing slowed.

"What the— Hey Lucy," he said, looking over at me.

"Hey, Phil.” I said softly.

"Uhhh…" he murmured, and then looked at our cuffed wrists. As he raised his wrist his shirt sleeve fell back and I saw a long red vertical scar along his wrist.

“What happened----.” I started, but Phil flinched away from me.

“Stop.” He said.

I lowered my hand.

“Okay, but---.”

"Phil there is a tiger in the bathroom!” Alan yelled, cutting me off

"What's going on?" a voice said, and I assumed that it was Stu.

"There's a rainforest feline in the lavatory!" Alan told Stu.

Phil stood up slowly, pulling me up with him. I got to my feet and swayed a little. He caught my shoulder with his free hand.

"You alright?" he asked

"Yeah, just a little confused," I said

"Don't worry, you're not alone. How the hell did this--."

"Is no one concerned about the tiger in the bathroom?" Alan interrupted, panic lacing his voice.

"Alright. Alright. I'll check it out." Phil said, and then walked over to the bathroom, pulling me along with him.

Phil opened the door and I heard a roar, he closed it and laughs, "Holy fuck he's not kidding. There's a tiger in there."

"No there isn't," Stu mumbled, still in denial.

"Yup. If Phil said it, it's true." Alan said, nodding his head.

Phil bent down, and for the first time, I notice that he is still wearing the black shirt he had on last night, but not wearing pants. Just boxers.

He pulled them on, a little wobbly on his feet. I steadied him with my free hand. He smiled a little at me and then held up our connecting wrists.

"Have any idea where the key is?" he asked

I shrugged, and then wince as a wave of nausea hits me.

"No—but I think I need to…"

I kneeled over and vomited all over the floor.

"Oh, it's okay. You're okay." Phil said awkwardly patting my back.

"At least you had a birthday you won't forget," he said, handing me a napkin so I can wipe my mouth.

"I am so sorry," I mumbled quietly

"For what?"

I just pointed to the vomit. He knelt down next to me.

"Is this is the first time you've been hungover?"

I nod.

"Welcome to being an adult! Ha, It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry about it—wait, did I do that?" he said, and I stiffened as I realized he has pulled back my hair back, and was looking at the bruises on my back.

I shook my head.

"No, don't worry."

"When did this happen?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"It's nothing," I told him, and then I stood back up. I could tell he was looking at me, but I refused to look him in the eye. No one can know that Melissa put those bruises there. Especially Phil, he hated her too much to do anything rational about it.

"Let's go sit on the couch," I told him, and then pulled him along to the sofa, where Stu was sitting.

"What the fuck happened last night," Phil asked looking at Stu as we sat down.

Stu turned to look at us with blurry, still drunk eyes, "Hey guys am I missing a tooth?" he said, looking at us with a blank face and smiling.

I tried not to laugh.

"I can't… holy shit." Phil said starting to laugh.

Stu's eyes widened in panic, and he held up an empty silver platter.

"Oh my god. My lateral incisor, it's gone!" he shouted, and I winced at the loudness at his voice. My head was still pounding.

"Okay, okay. We just need to calm down. We're fine. Everything's fine. Alan, go wake up Doug. Let's just go get some coffee, and get out of Nevada before housecleaning shows up." I said in an attempt to get us all up and moving.

"They have my credit card downstairs. What am I going to tell Melissa? I have no idea how any of this happened." Stu said, now fighting panic.

"You're freaking me out man, I got a massive headache. Let's just calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down? Look around you." Stu whined.

"Hey guys, he's not in there." Alan was back, now looking very concerned, even though he still wasn't wearing any pants.

"Did you check all the rooms?" Phil asked.

"Yeah I looked everywhere, plus his mattress is gone," Alan said.

"Oh whatever. He probably went down to the pool to get something to eat. Let's call him."

Phil dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed Doug's number, putting it up to his ear waiting for an answer.

"I look like a nerdy hillbilly." I heard Stu whimpers.

"Hello?" Alan answered the phone

"Alan."

"Hey."

"It's Phil."

"Oh, hey Phil."

Alan took the phone away from his ear and looked at it. "Doug's phone. This is Doug's phone." He said turning to us.

"No shit." Phil murmured.

Then out of nowhere we all hear crying.

"What the fuck is that?" Stu asked.

Phil stood up, pulling me along with him. I stumbled a little, still a little dizzy. We have to find the key to these handcuffs soon.

Stu opened the closet door and we all stared at the tiny figure clad in light blue and crying his little eyes out.

“It’s a baby,” Stu said.

“What’s a baby doing in Las Vegas?” I asked.

“Or better yet, what’s a baby doing in our closet in Las Vegas?” Stu answered.

I turned to Phil, but he was staring at the baby with a shell shocked look on his face. Then his eyes closed and he sucked in a breath. He turned away and took two steps away from the closet and towards the window. I had no choice but to step with him.

"Alan, are you sure you didn't see anyone else in the suite?" Stu asked, still preoccupied with the baby.

"Yeah, I checked all the rooms no one's here. Check the collar or something." Alan replied still staring at the baby.

I watched Stu bend down and started talking to the baby.

" Even though he's not our baby, we should bring him with us. We can't leave him here alone. There is a tiger in the bathroom" I said, taking a step away from Phil, who was still staring out the window.

“Good point, Lucy,” Stu said as he stood up. His eyes landed on Phil and I saw them flash with concern. I suddenly remember the conversation I had with Doug and Stu about Phil the night before.

“Phil, you okay?” Stu asked.

Phil flinched but then nodded. “Yeah. Yeah. I’m fine.”

He tried to cross his hands over his chest but couldn’t because of the handcuffs. He jiggled his wrist again, and then again, winced.

"We have to find the key," Phil said.

"We will. I promise I don't want to find out how we're going to deal when one of us has to pee….or worse." I grimaced.

Alan laughed.

Stu continued to stare at Phil, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yup. I’m fine.”

“Phil---.”

"Where do you think it would be? On the floor?" he said looking around. Stu looked at me, and I could tell that he had no idea what to do or say next.

“We'll find it though, Phil. Don't worry." I said.

“Stu, why don’t you see if the baby has a carrier or something. Phil and I will look for the key.” I said, because now Stu’s staring was making _me_ uncomfortable.

Stu nodded, “Sure thing. Yeah. Okay. Alan, put on some pants please.”

He turned away from us and walked towards Alan who was holding the baby in his arms but not wearing any pants.

“Okay,” I said, turning to Phil.

“They look like they got it under control. You have pants—which is good--, wallet, keys phone?” I asked

Phil patted his pockets with his free hand.

“Yes, I think I got it all. What about you?”

I quickly survived myself. “Dress; check, stockings; check, wallet; check, phone; check. I think I have everything.”

"Shoes?" Phil answered, pointing to my bare feet.

"Oh. right. I have an extra pair in my room, one sec." I told him, and then we both started walking in opposite directions. I winced as the cuff digs into my wrist.

"My room's this way," I told him, pointing.

"Right. Lead the way."

"Great."

I walked towards my room, with Phil in tow.

"How did that happen?" Phil asked, pointing to the bandage on my cuffed hand. I looked at it, why didn't I notice it before? I think for a moment, and then a dim memory of Alan stabbing me on the roof surfaces, but I can't seem to remember the context.

"I think Alan stabbed me. On the rooftop. Do you remember?" I asked

Phil just shook his head, "I can't remember a god damn thing."

"Me either. This is getting weird." I agreed with him as I pulled on my extra pair of shoes. I quickly checked myself in the mirror and winced at the make up smeared all over my face. This is exactly why I didn’t wear makeup.

"Hold on, I can't go out looking like this," I told him.

Phil rolled his eyes, "Oh no. Don't you get all girly on me. I am not doing your makeup for you." he said.

I stared at him for a moment and then started laughing.

"I just need to take it off. Hold on one second." I told him, and still giggling, I lead him to the bathroom and ruffle through my toiletries until I found my make up remover. It's a little awkward with only one hand, but it works. Phil entertained himself with my eyelash curler.

"What the hell is this for? It looks like some torture device."

"It is."

"What? Really?"

" Oh yeah. Cause I just carry medieval torture devices with me everywhere I go. Just in case. It's an eyelash curler." I told him, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh."

I also used this opportunity to cover up some of the darker bruises with concealer.

"How did you get those?" Phil asked again.

"I dunno. Probably from dance. How did you get that scar on your wrist?" I asked, raising my eyebrows

Phil paused for a moment.

“Touché.”

There was an awkward pause where we both realized we were hiding secrets from each other.

"Okay I'm ready, let's go." I told him, and then started walking out of the bathroom, pulling him behind me.

Today was going to be a rough day, I could already feel it.


End file.
